Sesshomaru As Eminem
by XxMzMaryJaneWhitlockxX
Summary: Title says it all. Three one-shots of Sesshomaru and Kagome to Eminem Songs.
1. Chapter 1

"Aww look at daddy's baby girl" Sesshomaru coos to his daughter "That's daddy baby. Little sleepy head." He looks at her. "Yesterday I changed your diaper. Wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it now your two. Baby you're so precious. Daddy's so proud of you"

Behind him Kagome sniffles. Sesshomaru whirls around pissed at his wife "Sit down bitch! If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you!" "Okay!" Kagome screams throat raw from crying" Don't make me wake this baby!" Sesshomaru yells "She don't need to see what I'm about to do!" Sesshomaru looks at Kagome who is still crying "Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?" Sesshomaru questions. "How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue?" Sesshomaru smells her terrified scent. "Oh, what's a matter Kagome? Am I too loud for you?" Sesshomaru asks her. "Too bad bitch," Kagome screams and moves to get away "your going to finally hear me out this time,"

Sesshomaru's pacing across the living room. "At first, I'm like all right, you wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out your mind?" He kicks the couch "This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!" And he knocks over the T.V stand, and throws a glass cup, against the wall. "How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at Kagome! Look at your husband now!" "No!" Kagome screams shrilly, closing her eyes tight to avoid the gruesome scene in front of her. "I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!" Sesshomaru sneered kicking Inuyasha's corpse. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asks him. "Shut the fuck up!" Sesshomaru roars angrily "You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!" Kagome says voice shaking with fear. "You think I give a fuck! Come on we're going for a ride bitch" he stalks toward her. "No!" Kagome says terrified backing up from her once cherished husband. "Sit up front" He demands "Well I can't just leave Rin alone, what if she wakes up?" Kagome said grasping at straws. "We'll be right back, Well I will you'll be in the trunk." He says putting Kagome in his silver KIA optima. "You really fucked me Kagome. You really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me." Sesshomaru said "But we was kids then Kim, I was only 18." He claims. "That was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean. That's fucked up!" Sesshomaru yells hitting the steering wheel. "I love you!" Kagome says, trying to get through to him. "Oh God my brain is racing" "I love you!" Kagome tries again this time with contact. "What are you doing?" He screams at her. "Change the station I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke?" He yells at her "No!" she screams panicked. "There's a four year old boy lying' dead with a slit throat." He informs her" In your living room, ha-ha" enjoying his sick game. "What you think I'm kiddin' you? You loved him didn't you?" He screams it at her. "No!" Kagome was trying to calm him down, but horrified that he'd do that same to her. "Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me." A truck drives by honking his horn. "What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?" Sesshomaru flips off the driver. "Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me" Done yelling at the truck driver he turns back to Kagome.

"Kagome, KAGOME! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly don't you?" He screams desperate to know why this happened, he did everything for her, he just didn't get it. "It's not that!" She said trying to explain. "No you think I'm ugly" Sesshomaru always thought she secretly hated his markings, only mating in the dark. "Baby..." She tries to hug him. "Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! How the fuck could you do this to me?" He screams at her, desperate to know. "Sorry!" Kagome says now completely paniked. "How the fuck could you do this to me?" Sesshomaru questioned this time more tired and resigned.

Sesshomaru pulls up at a stretch of forest. "Come on get out" Sesshomaru commanded. "I can't I'm scared" Kagome says terrified, unable to move from the seat. "I said get out bitch!" Grabbing Kagome by her black tresses. "Let go of my hair, please don't do this baby" Kagome said trying to placate her husband... "Please I love you, look we can just take Rin and leave" Trying to talk him out of whatever was going to happen. "Fuck you, you did this to us. You did it, it's your fault!" Sesshomaru yelled at her. "Oh my God I'm crackin' up. Get a grip Sesshomaru.'' He said talking to himself.

"Hey remember the time we went to Brian's party?" trying to calm down. "And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie. That was funny wasn't it?" He asked her."Yes!" Kagome said with difficulties from crying. "That was funny wasn't it?" Sesshomaru screamed at her. "Yes!" she screamed shrilly. "See it all makes sense, doesn't it?" When Kagome looks confused, so he goes on "You and your husband have a fight. One of you tries to grab a knife. And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced" He finished pleasantly like he was telling a story. "No!" Kagome whispers in disbelief. "And while this is goin' on. His son just woke up and he just walks in. She panics and he gets his throat cut." He said calmly. "Oh my God!" Kagome whispers terrified. "So now they both dead and you slash your own throat. So now it's double homicide. And suicide with no note." Sesshomaru said exactly what he knew the police would say.

"I should have known better when you started to act weird... We could've...HEY!" He yelled as Kagome took off, thinking she could outrun him. "Where you going? Get back here! You can't run from me Kagome." Sesshomaru said chasing after her easily. "It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself" Then… "Ha! Ha! Got'cha!" Sesshomaru yelled grabbing Kagome around the waist. "Ahh!" She screams and begins to flail. "Ha! Go ahead yell!" Then he smirked his eyes turning blood red in enjoyment. "Here I'll scream with you! AH SOMEBODY HELP!" his eyes showing he, his clearly pleased with his sick twisted game.

"Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you? Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you. You were supposed to love me" Then he wrapped his hands around Kagome's neck. {*Kagome choking*} "NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!" Sesshomaru yelled getting out all his rage, shaking her to and fro. He then watched the life bleed out of his Ex-wife's eyes. Satisfied that she was gone he left her in the woods for the animals. He got into his car "So long, bitch you did me so wrong, I don't wanna go on living in this world without you"

A:N/ Thinking of doing "Stan" and "Superman" with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Those these three wont be connected all separate. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I...  
>got out of bed at all<br>The morning rain clouds up my window...  
>and I can't see at all<br>And even if I could it'd all be gray,  
>but your picture on my wall<br>It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad..<p>

Kagome sat on the couch of the house she shared with her boyfriend/baby's daddy Sesshomaru, she'd watch as he'd go down to the basement for hours at a time. Come out and head straight out to do some "errands" he said. Kagome thought he was cheating on her. She'd stare out the window till he was out of sight. With a heavy sigh she went to get started on dinner, because if it wasn't done, he'd go awol.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

Sesshomaru looked raptly at the TV, as his hero, Eminem began rapping. He'd come down to the basement, his sanctuary, where everything is about him and Eminem together. Pictures of Eminem and Sesshomaru pasted together, cutouts, and even go to dress just like him, brands and all. If he had the funds he would follow Eminem around on tour. Quickly jotting down his house phone, cell, pager, and the address, he went out to mail the letter.

Dear Slim, I wrote but you still ain't calling  
>I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom<br>I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got him  
>There probably was a problem at the post office or something<br>Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot him  
>but anyways; fuck it, what's been up? Man how's your daughter?<br>My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm bout to be a father  
>If I have a daughter, guess what I'ma call her?<br>I'ma name her Bonnie  
>I read about your Uncle Ronnie too I'm sorry<br>I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
>I know you probably hear this every day, but I'm your biggest fan<br>I even got the underground shit that you did with Skam  
>I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man<br>I like the shit you did with Ruckus too, that shit was phat  
>Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,<br>just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
>This is Stan (Sesshomaru)<p>

Today Sesshomaru got lucky he had heard the Eminem was having a concert, he'd quickly bought two tickets so he could bring Inuyasha because his little brother also wanted to go. Sesshomaru quickly got dressed and picked up Inuyasha and headed to the concert. After the concert Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where waiting for Eminem to come do his autograph session. Sesshomaru was so awed by the presence of his hero, he didn't notice him get tackled by some chick so when Eminem was ushered onto his bus, Sesshomaru thought he was getting dissed.

Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
>I ain't mad - I just think it's FUCKED UP you don't answer fans<br>If you didn't wanna talk to me outside your concert  
>you didn't have to, but you could a signed an autograph for Matthew<br>That's my little brother man, he's only six years old  
>We waited in the blistering cold for you,<br>four hours and you just said, "No."  
>That's pretty shitty man - you're like his fucking idol<br>He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
>I ain't that mad though, I just don't like being lied to<br>Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you  
>you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way<br>I never knew my father neither;  
>he used to always cheat on my mom and beat her<br>I can relate to what you're saying in your songs  
>so when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on<br>cause I don't really got shit else so that shit helps when I'm depressed  
>I even got a tattoo of your name across the chest<br>Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
>It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me<br>See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it  
>My girlfriend's jealous cause I talk about you 247  
>But she don't know you like I know you Slim, no one does<br>She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
>You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose<br>Sincerely yours, Stan - P.S.  
>We should be together too<p>

Sesshomaru sat, his mind was being plagued with memories that wouldn't leave, his father coming home drunk and angrier than a bull, his mother begging his father to calm down, the shrill screams and smacks rang throughout the house as a kid Sesshomaru hid from the noise. The days his father would walk in with someone other than his mother, and take the unknown woman into his bed. The accusations, the lies told, lies believed. The days of it always being like this, till one day he was old enough to defend his mother, and got rid of his father. Days later discovering rap music, and Eminem.

My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
>Got out of bed at all<br>The morning rain clouds up my window...  
>and I can't see at all<br>And even if I could it'd all be gray,  
>but your picture on my wall<br>It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad..<p>

Kagome's P.O.V

She'd watched as Sesshomaru grew more violent with the lack of response. He'd fly into a terrible rage and horrible fights ensued. Kagome didn't know what to do. So she waited till he fell asleep, snuck out of bed. And down to the basement, what she saw there freaked her out. Sesshomaru had taken pictures of them together, cut her out them pasted it one of the pictures, with the person she recognized as Eminem. She was looking around the room horrified at his obsession.

"What the Fuck are you doing down here!" she whirled around in terror; there stood her boyfriend in a rage. He stalked towards her backing her into the table, "I told you not to fucking come down here!" he was practically vibrating with anger, he'd finally reached his breaking point. He'd grabbed Kagome none to gently and dragged her up the stairs and outside and threw her in the trunk of his car.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

First Eminem, now Kagome? That's fucking it. Sesshomaru opened his fifth of vodka, and his sleeping pills, then grabbed his tape recorder and keys and went to his car. Downing half of the fifth, and like twenty sleeping pills he turned on the recorder and began driving to the bridge.

Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,  
>this'll be the last package I ever send your ass<br>It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
>I know you got my last two letters;<br>I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
>So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it<br>I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
>Hey Slim, I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?<br>You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"  
>about that guy who could a saved that other guy from drowning<br>but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him?  
>That's kinda how this is, you could a rescued me from drowning<br>Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm drowsy  
>and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call<br>I hope you know I ripped ALL of your pictures off the wall  
>I love you Slim, we could a been together, think about it<br>You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
>And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it<br>I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
>See Slim; {*Kagome screaming*}<br>Shut up bitch! I'm trying to talk!  
>Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screamin in the trunk<br>but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
>cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too<br>Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
>Oh shit, I forgot, how am I supposed to send this shit out?<p>

Random P.O.V

The car was swerving and headed toward the out of order bridge, he swerved like something crossed his mind, but I guess he didn't notice the rain, cause he slid right off the bridge. You could hear muffled screams. The cops came and sealed off the area, and excavated the car. They found the body of one Sesshomaru Taisho, and in the trunk his pregnant girlfriend Kagome Higarashi. It was a murder suicide, drugs and alcohol where a determined factor. The talk was of the tape recorder found in the car, but they never said who it was for.

[Eminem]  
>Dear Stan, (Sesshomaru) I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy<br>you said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
>Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that<br>and here's an autograph for your brother,  
>I wrote it on the Starter cap<br>I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
>Don't think I did that shit intentionally just to diss you<br>But what's this shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
>I say that shit just clowning dog,<br>c'mon - how fucked up is you?  
>You got some issues Stan, (Sesshomaru) I think you need some counseling<br>to help your ass from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
>and what's this shit about us meant to be together?<br>That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other  
>I really think you and your girlfriend need each other<br>or maybe you just need to treat her better  
>I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time<br>before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
>if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Stan (Sesshomaru)<br>why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
>I just don't want you to do some crazy shit<br>I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
>Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge<br>and had his girlfriend in the trunk, and she was pregnant with his kid  
>and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to<br>Come to think about, his name was.. It was you  
>Damn!<p>

A:N/ So here it is part two. Probably not super awesome but hey it'll do. And no it's not wrong to enjoy any of my fics. So feel free to laugh, and do whatever you feel you should


End file.
